Scars Series: Thunder and Trance
by writershreyac
Summary: He wanted to flee. She wanted to learn how to live. The first unofficial compatible couple of the newly emerged Magical Britain. Harry Potter and his wife now has two babies to hide. One-half Veela & one half werewolf. Accompanied by Andromeda Tonks. The five of them are on the run..[Continued as a part SCARS, This teaser fic is complete]. Please read SCARS fic for further updates.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer_**: _The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. __This one is an interrelated fic. The readers are requested to read the other associated fics posted under the SCARS series. There are currently two uploaded series. A couple of more will be added.__  
__My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet._

* * *

**Thunder and Trance**

**Prologue**

In the night sky of the ancient Black forest, five brooms appeared out of nowhere. Clothed in dark robes, the five people smoothly landed on the grass. Two women. And three men. Two of the taller men brought forward two bundles, that they had been cradling close to their chest throughout the long ride from Magical Britain. The younger man was looking around the small clearing they had just dismounted upon. It was quiet. An uncanny quiet even for a forest so dense.

One of the taller men handed over his burden to the younger man. He was not only taller but thinner too. Gingerly the other held it on the crook of his elbow. He removed the blanket that had been covering the small bundle. The older of the two women came forward and whispered, "Lumos". The tip of her wand glowed. Throwing light over the face of a tiny baby with small chestnut hair. The baby cringed his brow at the sudden light but continued to slumber even if the air had gone chilly all of a sudden. Slowly the woman with the wand brought out his tiny fist and left it hanging out of his blanket.

In the meantime, the other bulkier man had walked up to the younger woman. He had transferred his charge into her arms. She had quietly, removed the blanket and the face of another sleeping baby with platinum golden hair was revealed. Her skin glowed even in this eerie darkness. The other taller man came up to this other child, and carefully brought out her fist. Like the other one, he too left it hanging outstretched.

The young woman with the baby girl in her arms walked up the young man and stood facing him. the two baby's fists were aligned one over the other. The older woman and the bulkier older man stood out, creating patterns around the other three. Mumbling spells under their breath. The taller and thinner man stood facing the young man and woman in the middle of the pattern that was shimmering on the ground below. He brought out a needlepoint knife. In the plain moonlight, its golden surface glinted with a dull aura. He nodded at the two young couples. Each of them opened the tiny fists of the babies, exposing their tiny soft palms under the night sky.

In his deep baritone voice, the man with the knife started singing an obsolete blood binding spell. With his rising tone, he swiftly brought the edge of the knife on the baby boy's palm and made a clean cut. The night air filled with a sharp wail of the wounded child. Undeterred, he brought the knife over the baby girl's palm, who have been woken awake and had started whimpering too. A second wail joined the first. Then he placed the two palms one over the other and placed them on his larger palm. He nodded to the two couples before him. They brought their left-hand palms together and placed them on top of the two tiny palms. The three were now cradling the two tiny fists, tight, withing their jointed larger palms. And were letting the blood flow free from the wounds. Soon a drop, then another, seeped out of the joined palms and freely fell off onto the ground below.

The other two older watchers came forward and pointing their wand at the odd group of five, joined in the song, the man with deep baritone voice was still singing. The wind picked up, the trees shook and the ground started vibrating. The patterns below their feet glowed and a deep crimson ray started forming right where the drops of blood had fallen. It soon started rippling outwards. The wails of the unsettled babies were drowned by the high overtones of the adults. Once the ripple grew tight and the next moment it exploded, sending the other older onlookers off their feet.

The man with the baritone voice shook slightly. He let go of the palms he was so long gripping on from below. And removed his hood. All the other witches and wizards simultaneously removed their hoods.

The younger couple, still holding the crying babies in each of their arms, stared at the thinner and paler man in awe.

Shaking his head once and then twice, "I too did not expect it. A half veela and a half-werewolf to become soul bound. I clearly sang the archaic magic spell for blood protection…"

The bulkier older man with dark skin and a bald head walked closer. "What is done, is done. Magic still knows ways to surprise us," then shifting his gaze from the babies to the ones holding on to them, he said, in a solemn voice, "That's it then, we better leave. Or else, our absence will be noted. I wish you both a happy married life, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Madam Tonks do take care."

"Kingsley, not yet." Severus Snape, swiftly pocketed the needlepoint knife inside its dedicated holster, that he had worn under his billowing robes. Then he brought out a phial. Kneeling over the blood splatter still wet on the ground, he siphoned some off it into the phial and put the stopper back in place. Sending a long remorseful look at the baby girl, he pocketed the phial too. Next, he brought out a longish sack and gave it to the older woman.

"Andromeda, there are phials of healing potions and specific potions for infant ailments, you might require. There are a couple of basic caldrons, herbs, potions, ingredients, some clothes and other regular needs you all might require to set up," he once turned to Shacklebolt and then looking back at the emotional old woman, "in case, I am not available, contact Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The woman had walked up and that hugged the man with all her might. He had stiffened at the sudden contact and at clumsily patted the others back.

"I don't know how to…"

"Don't Andromeda, I was always a duty-bound man, remember..."

Untangling himself from her fierce hug, he turned to look at the young man. Giving him a piercing look, he brandished his wand and walked off to the nearest trees. In moments, he was transfiguring them into long logs and in half an hours' time, a decent cabin stood in the small clearing.

Swallowing once and taking a deep breath, Severus Snape, renowned for his hatred for Harry Potter, hugged the man mindful of the baby boy, in his arms. Blinking away, tears, he whispered close to the bewildered man's ears, "Lily would have been proud of you. And so am I, Harry. Consider that cabin, as my gift and my token of gratitude." Squeezing the man tighter for one more second, he let go of him.

Next, he walked up to the young woman. She gave him an encouraging dreamy smile and held out the still whimpering baby girl. Carefully, he took her in his long bony arms. Running one long finger over her chubby cheek, in a soft loving voice, he whispered, "Forgive me, little one, I know that did hurt a lot. But Godfather will always watch over you." Placing a chaste kiss over her brows, he handed her over to the young woman.

Giving the five of them a long look, he nodded curtly and walked back to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had already picked up their individual brooms. They swiftly mounted their brooms, when the young man called out from behind.

"Minister Shacklebolt, Professor Snape, if you ever so wish your owls to find us, in future, remember to address your parcels to either Mr. Heimrich Claysmith or Mrs. Launa Claysmith or Madam Skontas."

A second later two brooms rose a couple of feet high, hovered over the clearing for a while and then disappeared in thin air.

The five magical people left behind kept staring upwards into the night sky, when a howl of a lone wolf in this quiet Black Forest of Germany, greeted the new dwellers for the first time.

* * *

A/N: Pour your thoughts, another branch of the scar series finally saw the light of the day.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**: _The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. __This one is an interrelated fic. The readers are requested to read the other associated fics posted under the SCARS series. There are currently two uploaded series. A couple of more will be added.__  
__My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet._

* * *

**Thunder and Trance-1**

_The five magical people left behind kept staring upwards into the night sky, when a howl of a lone wolf in this quiet Black Forest of Germany, greeted the new dwellers for the first time._

The ground had started rumbling once again. Wands draw, three adults had immediately taken up a battle stance. Though the nestling babies were merrily cooing within the arms of the young couple.

Andromeda was the first person to notice the shimmering apparition behind them.

"Harry, Luna…look."

Hoisting his godson closer to his chest, Harry was instantly stood in front of Luna, who too was guarding Theadora by holding her close to her chest, caution rippling through her body.

Gaping down the shrugging sense of foreboding, Harry had inched closer to Andromeda, his wand still pointed at the now hazy mirage of an old cottage.

"That would most certainly be, Gran Grezel's cottage…this magical field around us is ancient, old and forgotten…yet how fascinating."

Luna, who was watching the gradual reveal of a forgotten dwelling, had whispered in awe, over Harry's shoulder," Magic recognizes, its true blood."

Andromeda had turned back and had nodded, her face overjoyed, "Yes, dear, Old Magic recognizes us as protectors of its future masters," glancing down at the two babies, who too were peering at the glowing cottage," we are safe now, truly safe."

The ground had vibrated for a couple of moments. The after-effects of the residual magic had exploded through the surrounding forest, sending ripples of energy through its expanse.

Another howl of a wolf had ripped through the quietness, making the new people shudder.

To their utter amazement, the moment both Harry and Luna, Ted and Theadora still held protectively in their arms, had crossed the outer mark of the cottage, the throbbing magical presence had died down. The cottage was now are real as the Log House, standing next to it.

Andromeda had gushed with excitement, "Never in my dreams did I imagine I would stand and would also have the opportunity to live in a mythical cottage." Turning to the young couple, she had exclaimed as if remembering a very important point. "Now, now, why don't the two of you wait here. I will just go and arrange your rooms for the night."

With that she had turned and had walked down the small path. Unlocking the front door, she had stepped into the Log house.

Once, inside the old woman, who had lost too many family members in this war, had leaned against it, and had let her body, quake. Outside, she had to be strong for that frightened young couple. Here, alone and all by herself, she could loosen her armor. She to weep a tear or two, she could cry. This, the whole of this was a voluntary exile. To stop another Evil from rearing its head up. Pushing down another approaching set of cries, she had rebuked herself, "Not now. There will be time for all this."

Standing straight she had walked further into the room, and had given it a closer inspection. Snape had done magnificent work. Minerva would be so proud of him if she ever got the chance to lay her eyes on this masterpiece.

Rising her wand, she had brought out her beads bag. This one was similar to the one Hermione Granger had carried on their Horcrux expedition. The girl had gifted this one to the old woman before they had left for Germany. She had also helped her pack a few of the items, she thought they all would need to settle down.

Squaring her shoulders, she had left the bag open on the floor before her, and had muttered to herself, "It's time." Then a little louder and in a clear practiced voice, she had uttered, "Accio Harry's bedroom Items."

She levitated a four-poster bed, two dressers, bedside tables and such similar household furniture. She had also brought out candles, several of them, and place them around the room. Next drapes, curtains, bed linen of burgundy red and rich royal blue shades had flown out of the bag and had soon wrapped themselves around their designated places in the cozy space. A small Persian rug had unrolled itself at the foot of the bed. Two armchairs at settled themselves next to the now blazing hearth. Above, the ceiling had an artistic chandelier with everlasting candles lit up, lazily hanging above, throwing soft light around the room.

She had noticed two doors on the furthest wall and had opened them one by one. One was a bathroom complete with a shower and a mirror and washbasin. The other was an extended walk-in closet. She had shaken her head in utter disbelief and had smirked, "The man wears only black, and still, knows what a house requires! Ever the perfectionist."

Harry had gestured Luna to follow him, and together they had sat side by side with the two babies settled in their individual lap. Harry had conjured up two orbs of blue light and had left them hovering above the four of them. Luna has given him a small smile of appreciation.

"I…so much happened…this all of this is so overwhelming. I never thought I would live…"

Luna, had turned her face at him, and had hummed," Nor did I".

She had looked down at the drowsy baby girl is her lap. "I don't how to manage a baby. And I will have to…I mean…we are expected to…take care of both of them…and this marriage…"

"I know, but trust me, Luna, I will try, I know, I am not the most patient person, but, I know how important family is…I will try, for all of us."

"To think of all this at once is frightening, but we can take one step at a time…can't we?

When andromeda had come out of the log house and she had stood at its threshold. Her eyes had welled up as she had quietly watched the two young people trying to function as a family. She had to be strong. They knew nothing of life. And at every step from now on, they would turn to her for guidance. Blinking her tears away, she had walked back to them.

Andromeda had appeared from behind and had replied on behalf of all of them, "Yes, one step at a time, sounds promising. Now, why don't you go on After all…"

Harry had got up, mindful of snoozing ted, in his arms, "Aunt Dora, why don't we help you settle in first."

"In that case, we need two bassinets for these two munchkins," the older woman had pointed out. She had pointed her wand at some nearby tree stumps. Giving the wand a couple of flicks, she had successfully transfigured them, into rocking bassinets. Harry had handed over Ted to his grandmother. He had undone his navy-blue scarf and had transfigured that into a baby blanket. Walking up to the two bassinets he had brought them over, and had placed the blanket inside one.

Luna too had followed suit and had transformed her pink cowl. A pretty pink blanket, with dancing unicorns at its borders now lined up the insides of the other bassinet. Satisfied, that the new furniture held on to their transfigured properties, Andromeda had levitated them, while Harry had opened the front door to the Cottage.

"Well, for now, let us just get these two sleepyheads settled it." Once all of them had entered the magical cottage, the fire in the hearth had set ablaze on its own. The candles on the scorns around the big space had lit up. The kettle over the small kitchenette had come alive. There was a table of six, with chairs around it. A couch and a center table. On the left hand, they had noticed a room. Stepping inside, they found out, it was a bedroom. Gently placing the two rocking cots near the large bed, they had walked back into the living space. Apart from the bare necessities already present, they had found two adjoining doors. One was a moderate bathroom, with old pipework. And the other could work both as a storeroom and a pantry.

Andromeda had left Snape's Sack on the couch. She would have time, later on, to sort out all the items he had packed for them. Right now, she needed Harry and Luna to retire for the night. They hardly had much time.

She had walked up to them and had drawn them together in a motherly hug. She had taken the time to whisper into their ears, "Take care of each other I know things are not ideal, but this night will come in your lives only once, make the most of it."

She had dragged the thoroughly blushing couple out of the house and had walked up to the entrance of the Log house. Placing Luna's hand into Harry's firmer one and she had nudged them towards the log. Though after a moment, she had called out, amused, "By the way, what should we call, Snape's gift?"

Harry had shrugged "I would hardly know, I have started my life in a cupboard under the staircase, and then Hogwarts was like my forever home…" He had looked at Luna, expectantly.

The new wife had stared at the house dreamily. A while later, she had tugged at Harry's hand and said, "Tiny". Harry and Andromeda laugh. The older woman had quipped, "I would assure you Mr. and Mrs. Claysmith, nothing about our elusive potion Master is just simply 'Tiny'. Their laughter had eased away the heavily weighing tension biting at their conscience for the last couple of days. The young couple had turned back and had pleaded, "Let us help you settle the babies, first…"

Smiling back, Andromeda had just shooed them away. She drags them inside their new house, "Tiny." A swift flick of her wand had peeled off their heavy cloak and robes. Underneath both of them were still wearing the marriage ceremonial tunics. They both had looked back at her bashfully. With a fond smile she orders, "Oh, my young love! Now! remember, take care of each other." And had turned and walked out. A second later she had locked the door from outside with a powerful locking spell. Least those two still thought they could delay the inevitable.

When she had turned and had started walking towards the cottage, she had noticed a hunched-up shadow at the periphery of the clearing. Two yellow eyes watching her. She had gulped down and simply nodded at the figure. Walking faster, she had entered the cottage and had locked it. Fearing for her life and those she was supposed to look after, she had put up a strong locking spell and strong warding spells on the doors and the windows. She had peered through the smokey glass of the window. The pair of yellow eyes were still watching the cottage with rapt attention. Wiping her face with her shaking hands, she had whispered to no one particular, "Merlin! Let that be Schwarze Nacht".

A/N: Mystery, only mystery is able to get my mind away from the chaos around me, stay safe, readers, your words of encouragement, helps me live on with hope.  
Schwarze Nacht in German means Black Night. I could be wrong, just following the google translate here. 😊


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. This one is an interrelated fic. The readers are requested to read the other associated fics posted under the SCARS series which are as follows:

Panther's Lioness  
Dragon's Ruby Bride  
In the arms of Her Snake Slayer  
To, Mrs. A Weasley

My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet.

* * *

**Thunder & Trance 2**

_A couple of days after the Battle of Hogwarts_

At the dead of the night, all of them had gathered in the Library of the Grimmauld Place. The newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had brought a rare odd-looking stone basin. That was now sitting atop a sturdy table conjured by the potion master Severus Snape. There were other people present around the room. All dressed in traditional magical robes. A marriage ceremony was doing to be conducted in a couple of moments. It would be the first marriage to be held in accordance with the upcoming Magical Marriage Law, which the Ministry will past in two days to come. Though most importantly, it was Harry Potter's marriage. But there was no fanfare, no flashbulbs exploding around. Only the crackling of the burning logs in the fireplace, and the rustle of ceremonial robes. Perhaps a couple of sniffles too.

The bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had just been laid near, Andromeda Tonk's cottage. They could not risk a proper funeral. The minister had spoken aloud, once Snape had excused himself from the room. He had handed out requisition forms to the following people:  
Hermione, Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and George. Hermione had once again, explained how the strange-looking stone basin worked.

"This basin, that you all can see here, is called 'the process'. it is similar to a muggle matrimonial site, only both Neville and I have added some charms to it, to match couples based on their magical affinities, their general interests, and their temperaments. We have also considered genetics, because, well, we all know, the war had reduced our population into one-third of its strength…and still many of us are being hunted and killed…"

She had looked at Neville. The celebrated Nagini slayer had continued on her behalf, his voice deep and somber, "We had taken into account the rising number of stillborn, squibs and miscarriages happening due to inbreeding among the pureblood families. And we thought it was better to put away the division and treat the magical society as one big society. Intermarriage was the only way to do away with, you know, squibs, and miscarriages or high child mortality rate."

Blinking her eyes several times, biting on her lips, Hermione had looked around the room, "I…I never thought, we will have to do this, at least not in this way…I would like to apologize to each one of you, for making this process…"

"Miss Granger, I would urge you not to think in such depressing terms, rather, one day we would have to thank you, for giving the magical society a means to survive through. We are now battling for existing. Greyback and his werewolves have vowed to see Magical Britain go extinct in a years' time. Both you and Mr. Longbottom will share the credit." Minister Kingsley had surmised.

Coughing in his hands, the older man had addressed to the room at large, "Now why don't you all hand of your completed forms." Once he had all the forms, he had simply dropped them one by one into the stone basin. The milky white surface, had started bubbling, and then tendrils of smoke had risen out of it. Two slips had shot out of the stone basin, right into the hands of the Minister of Magic.

He had opened each of one of them and had looked up at Harry, "Mr. Potter, you are to marry Miss Luna Lovegood…Here, go along with Miss Granger, she must have by now arranged for your traditional ceremonial attire."

Harry had nodded and then had followed Luna and Hermione out of the room. He had dared to look at Ginny, only to find her glaring back at him. Her face had turned dark, venomous and downright malicious. He was glad to see George had stepped closer to his sister and had been holding on to her shoulders. While closing the door to the library, Harry was glad, he had broken it off with Ginny. He had made it clear to her they were never meant to be. Ginny was still naïve. Now he had to look away two babies, and Ginny Weasley was not yet prepared to be a mother. But was Luna the one then? He had turned around, to find the girl selected for him, waiting, looking back at him expectedly…He could take a leap of faith.

He had always wanted to flee after all this war over. But the battle had just got stretched over. He had succeeded in killing one evil only to find another was already planning its ascent for a while. He had had enough of running, fleeing chasing dueling fighting megalomaniacs. During Bill and Fleur's marriage A year back, the dark forces had kidnapped the sister of the bride. Gabrielle Delacour. Even while captured and kept in the Malfoy Manor, Harry had tried to look for the unfortunate girl, thinking he had the luck of saving her once, maybe, just maybe he could save her once again. But the veela sister was nowhere around.

Until Greyback had fatally wounded Lavender Brown and Blaise Zabini had succeeded in saving the girl by showing the presence of mind to apparate her to St. Mungo's specialty ward right from the Hogwarts grounds. Still suddenly to breath, Brown had whispered to a shuddering Zabini, "Back has the vela girl…he…she is…pregnant…Fleur's sis…"

They had to act fast since Greyback have been plundering around the country, even he had come back to attack Hogwarts. Professor Lupin had been instrumental in thwarting that offensive. Miraculous Draco Malfoy had managed to locate Fenrir Greyback's, Secret Lair. They were certain at this crucial stage that was the only place the alpha werewolf would keep her. Few of the Order of the Phoenix including Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Neville, George a still healing Severus Snape and the Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had gone to free the girl. Harry had been forced to stay back with Hermione, Luna, Andromeda, and Mrs. Figgs. Malfoy had already left, scouting closely to the Lair.

Hermione had already taken Luna to an adjoining room and had left Harry in the bedroom, he had been sharing with Ron. When she had walked back, he had spoken aloud, his eyes still trained at Ron's empty bed. "Do you miss him?"

Hermione had walked up to him and had sat beside on his bed, "I do".

"I do as well."

When she had laid her head on his shoulder, he had managed to speak once again.

"Moine, how am I suppose to do it? Be a father, when I don't even know how to be a husband, be a guardian, when I don't even understand how to function as a family? All I have seen, experienced are the disapproved Dursleys and the overprotective Weasleys? I don't think I am cut out for this? I wish I could disappear…"

Turning her head, wiping her tears, Hermione had done, what she was best at, "Harry James Potter, if you think you are the only one questioning all of these, then you are an idiot. Luna had also been lost in thought, now, isn't that obvious, but do you know what she had asked me?"

Nodding his head, Harry had peered back at his apologetic friend, stammering he had managed to say the word, "What?"

"But Harry loves Ginny…I think he still does."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said, Luna why don't we look at the bigger picture here- do you know what she had replied to that…"

"What?"

"She had hugged me tight, and had whispered into my ears, I could never imagine Luna to be so so frightened, like a terrified girl…"

Concerned, Harry had pressed on, "What did she say Mione?"

"I want to learn how to live, please, somewhere far away. Mione, I hope though I know Harry, I am still worried sick, will he hurt me?"

His eyes had lit up, he had caught hold of both of his best friend's hands and had held them firm within his very own.

"I promise you, Hermione, I will never, never harm or hurt Luna, or those two babies, I am going to be entrusted with. If this is the way I am to have a family, I will try to make peace with it. Hermione believe me, I know I am not a very patient man, but trust me, I will try, I honestly will, I will not abandon them…never, till my last breathe."

Hugging her friend with all her might, Hermione had cried over his shoulders, perhaps this was the last time she was going to see him, she had kissed his cheek fondly, and had whispered into his ears, "Oh! Harry, that is all I wanted to know, and don't worry about me, I might have to spend the rest of my life with the ferret, you know."

Chuckling into her bushy hair, the groom had whispered back, "Trust me, he is not that bad."

"Look who is talking!"

"Shush, Moine! Promise me Mione, whoever it will be, you will accept it, for your own safety, you will accept this bond, and you will stay by that person, you are smart, the brightest witch of the age, but you have seen Greyback, and you know, brute force is capable of crushing brains."

The girl had wept in his arms, and in between those several tears she had cried, "I will, I will try for your sake. I will try…but how can I forget Ron?"

Andromeda had walked in a while after and had told them, they were waiting for the Groom. They had a long journey to make, they better hurry. And Dawn was soon approaching.

* * *

A/N: This was one of the most important chapter of the entire series, readers need to keep in mind.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. This one is an interrelated fic. The readers are requested to read the other associated fics posted under the SCARS series which are as follows:_

_Panther's Lioness_  
_Dragon's Ruby Bride_  
_In the arms of Her Snake Slayer_  
_To, Mrs. A Weasley_

_My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet._

* * *

**Thunder & Trance 2**

When the door had closed behind them, Harry had squeezed Luna's hand. They had tried not to see each other, blushing in anticipation. It was Luna who had uttered a soft, "wow!" and Harry had looked around the room. Probably, he did not see himself getting married this young. Probably he was too keen to leave the magical world and live somewhere remote and away from prying eyes. But the very world he was determined to run away from, had made sure to bestow him with warm parting gifts.

A house, a tiny one, but adequate enough for two people. Warm, cozy, inviting, homely. Apart from the Burrows and Hogwarts, there was n't any other place where he thought he could feel homely. But this... this was like a little paradise, amidst the dense cluster of ancient trees of Black Forest. He was no longer thinking of what was going to happen from now on. He was overwhelmed. How could a man so reserved build such a paradise for him? Severus Snape, the man he had grown hating, had given him, his life, his freedom from the clutches of Voldemort, has given him a reason to live for, has ensured that he indeed lived a better life, a peaceful and secluded one…

He had felt soft hands rubbing against his face. Still amazed he had turned. Unknowingly, he had been crying, and Luna had stepped closer to wipe away those free-falling tears. Her eyes were glistering, like forest fairies. Overwhelmed with such show of unhindered affection, he had pressed his cheeks against her soft palm. And had peered back at her in affection.

She had smelled of fresh leaves, wildflowers, wet earth, new life. He had slowly stepped closer to her; his hand had snaked around her. His other hand had slowly held her chin up, lowering his head, he had brushed his lips against her. He knew first hand, how new she was to all this…

During the binding ceremony, he had kissed her. He had guided her subtly. Even now, he was the one to ghost his lips over her trembling ones. In fright or in anticipation, she had closed her eyes. Naïve, his wife was so fresh. He had peppered her lips with soft tiny kisses. The one reserved for newborn babies. He had let his hand rest on the small of her back. His thumb, touching the exposed flesh through the slit that had been tied in a fancy lace pattern. A peep of flesh here, only to be hidden by netted mesh the very next second.

His finger had burnt a hole in the very place it had rested on her back. Luna had deduced this strange attraction to her new husband Harry Potter was due to the binding ceremony. How else could the celebrated boy who lived feel this gravitated towards a dreamer like her? Ever since he had said the vows, repeated the ancient spells, he had been stealing glances of her. Trying to make sure, he was touching her. May be by resting his palm on the small of her back, or touching her finger in between his two. Or ghosting his fingers over her knuckles.

When they had started the long journey, he had made sure to fly beside her. They had stopped for a short lunch after crossing the French borders. He had shared his water pouch with her. And when she had handed it over to him, he had brushed his fingers over her. Luna was aware, _you don't fall in love in one day_. Harry Potter was not in love with her. She had thought about this, all through those hasty preparations of dressing up for her marriage. Ginny had been shooting daggers at her. The redhead had even managed to step on her foot.

Luna had genuinely felt sorry for the youngest Weasley. Still being languidly kissed, she had found herself melting into his waiting arms. Where did he learn to kiss like this? Ginny. Gasping, she had softly pushed Harry away. Dazed, he had stared down at her, resting his forehead against her trembling one.

Unable to think of anything else, she had mumbled, her eyes hovering over the many candles burning around the bedroom. The corner of his spectacles had glinted. "But, you love her…." She had found her chin, once again getting tilted up. This time, he had held it firmer. Looking right into her eyes, he had whispered, "I tried to love Ginny, but nothing felt closer to what I feel right now, with you here."

Squaring her shoulders, Luna had tried to reason out, "You have known me for some time, yet you are acting like those romances, like all this is love at first sight, Harry, I have believed in imaginary things for the most part of my life…"Pushing away from him, she had walked a couple of steps further into the room. Biting her lips, she had tried to speak of her insecurities aloud, "I know, why we did, what we did, I know we have a task. We have to bring up two kids, the very ones, whose lives are at stake, I…I have never before…I never knew what a kiss felt like until today morning."

While she had been standing a foot away from him, he had been intently watching her. How her hair flew down like a golden cascade. How her long eyelashes kissed her rosy cheeks each time she would blink them in desperation. His throat had started to get dry. Looking around, he had found two goblets beside a pitcher. He had softly implored at the nervous bride, "Luna, would you prefer sitting down, I would really like to hear through whatever you have to say?"

Turning back to him, she had peered at him in trepidation and had accented with a shift nod. He had walked up to the dresser on which both the goblets and the pitcher had been kept. Filling both the goblets till the halfway mark, he had returned to Luna. She had been gingerly sitting at the edge of the bed, the frills of the tunic, brushing against the floorboard. Handing one over to her, he had taken his seat next to her. She had been uncharacteristically nervous, he hoped she might be able to work through her shyness if he was not looking at her face all the while.

"You know, I never imagined I would be a godmother. Gabrielle and I had been friends, odd isn't it. We had also been pen-pals, stranger still isn't it? Now she is dead. And this happened yesterday, what an unfortunate way to die? I don't hate Theadore, she is so sweet, do you know what cherubs are Harry?"

"I do."

"I think she is a cherub."

"Luna, Kingsley has said something, I would want you to know, that there is a loophole in this marriage..."

Turning to him, she had brought one leg up and had folded it under her, Harry had to gulp at the sight of her milky white knee. He had never felt this silly before. Was there something in the firewhiskey?

"Umm, we don't really have to you know, need to seal the bond tonight itself, I mean we must but, we can skirt around it a bit?"

She had been thoroughly confused at this new revelation, "How?"

"You know, we have to kind of live-together, kiss, hold hands, sleep beside each other, the magic running within us recognizes the pull of affinity. And together we can grow, become friends, maybe become lovers, and finally accept each other in body, mind and soul."

Luna had been intently looking at him all through this short speech.

In a strangely determined voice she had asked him, "Harry, how would you explain your love for Teddy? I mean to what extent would you fight for him?"

As if she had questioned his integrity, anger had flared up in his eyes, "For Ted, I can kill."

In that same steel voice, Luna had replied, "For Theadora, I can learn to kill. My virginity is immaterial before the life of the little one, immaterial before the trust Gabrielle had laid on me."

Weaving his fingers through his tousled hair, Harry had shaken his head. "But Luna, I…I might hurt you."

"I know, I am aware. Haven't both of us, vowed to keep those two, safe, and ensure that the future of our world remains secured. Safe, away from the hands of Greyback."

"You know…?"

Luna had blushed and looked down at her dainty feet. "Aunt Andromeda has been quite instructive."

"Oh, gods!"

Luna, despite her shyness and apprehension, had giggled. Turning around, she had watched those many candles burn. Their wicks tremble and dance with the light breezy still dancing around the room.

"Shall I blow out those candles?"

Harry had followed her line of sight and had watched those small flames flicker and sway. "If you want to…"

Getting up slowly, she had walked up to each and every one of those white cylinders of wax, peering at their small glowing flames, as if saying a soft apology, then blowing them out. He could now see the swells of her curves, the rise and fall of her chest with every blow she had garnered to put an end to a tiny light, she had slowly submerged the room into soothing darkness. But he wanted to see her more than ever. He wanted to see her skin, he…

"Don't!"

Turning back to him, she had looked confused.

"I mean, that is enough, you don't need to blow all of them…I mean please…."

Blushing into a deeper shade of red, Luna, had stammered, "But then, you will see me…I mean, Harry, I am plain, I am not…"

Getting up from the bed, Harry had walked up to the shivering girl. Standing inches away from her, he had whispered looking deep into her ocean blue eyes, "Luna, I want to see you, I want to cherish you, I want to memorize you, I want to learn every bit of you, I need to, I need this because I…I too need to start relearning how to live…and I want to start doing everything with you. Luna, keep looking at me, for Merlin's sake, don't close them, or look away from me…promise?"

With a slight nod, his bride had whispered back, "I promise…"

Locking his eyes with her, he had peeled away, his ceremonial tunic, and had discarded it at his feet.

He had tried to make sure not to sound uncertain. "Luna, your turn."

* * *

A/N: Okay...?


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. This one is an interrelated fic. The readers are requested to read the other associated fics posted under the SCARS series which are as follows:_

_Panther's Lioness  
Dragon's Ruby Bride  
In the arms of Her Snake Slayer  
To, Mrs. A Weasley_

_My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet._

* * *

**Thunder & Trance 4**

The tainted glass windows of Hogwarts perfect bathroom, had several water nymphs, waving, blinking nodding at the students. The first time Harry had gaped at one such window, the nymph had winked at him. But Luna looked more enticing than them. She had kept her promise. Keeping her eyes focused on Harry, she had slowly bunched up the tunic, within her two fists, and had pulled it over her head. It was hard to breathe in, it was a sin to breathe out. He had thought Aunt Andromeda had only vanished his boxers. But the witch had played the same trick on Luna as well. The candles had flicked. Their flames had joined in to cast gossamer shades on her bare skin. Unconsciously he had licked his lips. This was a tease. But a tempting tease. She had trouble with her glowing voluminous hair, the tunic had got stuck around her head.

"Ugh, I…I… such a Klutz!"

"Let me…"

Harry had moved closer to her. He had watched her go stiff, her chest rising rapidly. He was tried hard not to run his fingers over her. Closing his eyes, counting back and forth, he had finally managed to get a grip. Snaking his hands around her head, he had managed to undo, the dainty lace. "Just one tug" Aunt Andromeda had whispered into his ears, outside while hugging him. When he had managed to peel the cloth off her, he had followed the old witch's instruction to the letter. He had given in to his temptations and had engulfed his trembling wife into a fierce hug. He needed her. Every atom of his being had been screaming at his soul, "consume her". Running his hand in circles behind her back, feeling those rippling muscles of her back, he had sighed close to her ear.

His eyes had started clouding, he wanted to forget the pain, the loneliness and the desire to anchor himself in her grew larger and larger with every passing breath. Determined not to lose a moment more, Harry had held the back of her neck and had crushed her lips with his. He needed to get rid of her insecurities. He needed to clear her foggy mind. He needed her to know, he was a clean slate, his heart was ready, prepared to invite her in, only if she could take the first step. Swirling his tongue over her lips, he had pried them apart. Why were things so unnatural with Ginny? This, this surrender was what he had been looking for. In life, there wasn't anything, that he could have control over. But if a woman could simply give him the right to take the lead.

He had gone further, making her breath his, making her moan his, making her, finally respond to his challenge for dominance. He had felt her fingers ghost over his shoulders, he had felt them tremble and then tentatively, she had allowed her hands to act on their own. She had circled them around his head, digging her fingers into his hair. He had been kneading her neck. And she had tried mirroring his move. But her nailed had scratched against his nerves, and he had felt the jolt run down his spine. Grunting, he had pulled apart from her, though his hands had pressed her tighter against his quaking self. She had set him on fire. Heaving against her forehead, he had felt himself brushing against her supple belly. She was like a doe caught in a trap. But he was not going to set her free.

Still high, he had murmured against her burning forehead, "Luna, I want you." in reply she had leaned in and had planted a soft petal-like kiss on his collar bone. He did not remember how they had reached for the bed, how they had fumbled to excite each other further, but the whole experience had been heavenly. To watch her skin flush with arousal, to watch her keen with pleasure, to watch her smile and then burst into giggles when he had found those special tickle spots. He remembered peppering every inch of her with soft kisses, only to retrace those goosebumps with his tongue, then his teeth and then his fingers. In between that dazed foreplay, he had kept on asking her, "Did I hurt you?"

In the beginning she might have had the lingering grip on her sanity, to reply with a small word, "No." But he had gone ahead and had captured her sense of reason. She was meowing like a cat, howling like a wolf in heat, and in the mix of those, she had managed to stroke his fire high enough. Settling in between her inviting legs, he had held her face, in his palm, kissing her softly, reminding her he was as tender as he was wild. He had made sure, she could enjoy their mutual essence, as much as he had enjoyed them. Right over her lips, he had rested his untiring ones and had looked deep into her dazed eyes… "Love, this will hurt, but stay with me, I will try to…"

Her hands had halted his unpracticed speech. She had reclaimed her right to seal the bond. Guiding him in her depths and securing the rhythm of his thrusts by keeping her hands around his waist. He had watched her cry in pain and pleasure, he had watched her shatter into pieces beneath him, he had watched her eyes glow with love and affection, he had witnessed those tell-tale marks of his wild show of adoration appear all over her flushed skin. As he had approached his own completion, Harry Potter had opened his heart apart. Hugging his wife as close as possible, he had cried aloud, shaking within her comforting arms.

He had tried to form words, but they had only come out as fresh tries. He had dug deep into her chest. Nestling within her warmth, he has wept.

From somewhere below his still trembling body, she had whispered, "Thunder."

He had simply stretched his neck to peer at her shining eyes. "what?"

"Your scare Harry, I am tired of calling it "like a lightning bolt". I prefer the word Thunder, that's so much like you."

Bracing himself on his elbows, he had tried to roll off her, but she had simply held him tighter against her.

"I must be crushing you…"

"No, this..this feels home, secure, cozy, stay Harry."

Looking at her face intently, he had offered her a small smile, "I am home…"

"Yes, you are…"

Kissing the patch of skin just below him, he had inhaled her scent once again. Wet earth, first rain, wildflowers, forest bed, morning dew, freshly pressed rosebuds, new leaf. He was going to commit each and every one of those smells to memory. His love potion had smelt the same, those many months ago. Only he had failed to see this angel for who she was. He felt he had to apologize, for making her wait for his this long.

"Luna…"

"Hm?"

I am sorry…"

"Why?"

"I…I might have made you wait this long…"

In reply she had just leaned in and had kissed his crown. She had gone back to trailing her fingers over his back.

Though this silence was blissful, he had to say something, just to make the seconds stop for a while and listen to their calming breath.

"Can I call you Trance…"

"Am I that horridly dreamy…"

Getting up, he had crawled an inch or two, hovering over her satiated body, he had held her face within his palms again, and had rocked her being through a passionate kiss.

Nuzzling against her cheek, he had whispered back to her with reverence, "You are my dream come true, Mrs. Potter."

A wolf had howled, shattering the quietness of the forest around, this time quite close to the small settlement.

* * *

A/N: I might have failed at it once again...You guys can write it so better...


End file.
